


The Trouble with Demons

by Woon



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, First Impressions, Gen, Mammon being a Karen, Other, add as i go, helping a drunk friend, implied alcohol consumption, strip club, vommiting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28982856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/pseuds/Woon
Summary: A writer meets a demon, writer despises demon, demon despises writer, will they learn to get along when fate seems to continually throw them together. Maybe?
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	The Trouble with Demons

**Author's Note:**

> Guess I am writing the enemies to lovers trope for Mammon. And I am okay with it assuming I succeed in writing it well.

* * *

_“The direction of the blood splatters suggests…”_

“What do you mean it’s declined?”  
 _“... the killer swung their arm…”_

“No, I don’t have cash. Just try it again.”

_“... swung their arm…”_

“Again?! Are you sure your machine isn’t broken?”

_“Asdkjgaasddsfk”_ Percy mashed the keys in frustration. She picked this cafe because it was not one of the big chains and it was always empty around this time of day which meant quiet. Usually. She glared at the man at the counter making a scene, what an idiot, a loud one.

Percy sighed before getting up to make her way over to the counter, “Excuse me.” Her voice was almost drowned out by the whining man-baby. “I’ll pay for the coffee.

* * *

“And then he dared to complain about the damn thing.”

“Oh, wow. What a jerk,” Lynne looked down at her art tablet and went back to what she had been working on before she had paused to listen to her roommate’s tale, “And not a thank you?”

Percy should her head, “Nope. Is that for my book cover?” She angled her head to get a better look at Lynne’s sketch.

“Nope, this is for an ad company with their newest model, yours is on the board already.” 

Percy eyed the figure in the sketch, “Looks a lot like the jackass from the cafe.”

“So he was a hot demon?” Percy suddenly had Lynne’s full attention again, the tablet had now been put aside. 

Percy shrugged, “I guess he was nice on the eyes but he was annoying as fuck and rude.” She had been too focused on returning to the peacefulness that existed before the jerk broke it, checking for demon tells was not high on her list. “Don’t know if he was a demon, don’t care.” She moved over to the board where Lynne had pinned printed out copies of various versions of cover art. 

“The way you described him I would say he’d fit into your book.”

“I don’t put supernatural beings in my Nigel Death series.”

“Not those books.” Lynne chuckled at how Percy shuddered at the mention of her cringey romance novels.

Percy let out a groan, “Must you remind me,” She shot her friend an annoyed look.  
“Oh don’t act like you hate writing them, you have sold so many of them.”

“Because they pay the bills. Speaking of…”

* * *

It was a mistake to bring Lynne, Percy frowned as she watched her drunk friend try to get the stripper’s attention waving money and squealing as the demon danced closer to her. It was annoying because she couldn’t focus on the details of the club’s workings while babysitting Lynne. So much for book research, she pulled Lynne back from the stage in hopes of keeping her from shoving all her cash into the dancer’s pants. “Okay, it’s time to go, hon.”

“But I still have money to give to him.” 

“I’m sure you’ve given him more than enough, Lynne.” Percy led her reluctant roommate away, navigating them slowly through the mass of horny drunk patrons. Lynne almost broke free but Percy kept a death grip on her hand. 

They were almost out of the throng when a voice she didn’t expect or wanted to hear again caught her attention, eyes reluctantly looking away from the bar where she had been hoping to settle Lynne’s tab. 

“Hey, Coffee Girl.” Percy rolled her eyes at the tall white-haired man in front of her, _Oh Joy._ “Your friend looks a little green there.”

“I don’t feel so good.” _Please no._ Before Percy could move Lynne away, her friend heaved and it all went onto the expensive-looking shoes and pants of the jerk from the cafe. “Oopsies.”

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it let me know.


End file.
